Meilleur que le Chocolat
by Synder-san
Summary: Traduction de "Better than Chocolate", de VamperinaLuv. A grand merci à cette dernière ! :D [ Yaoi : Gakupo x Kaito ]


Salut à toutes ! C'est Siana-Scarlet :3

Je remarque que ça fais un petit moment déjà que rien n'a été posté sur le compte, donc voila la traduction de _"Better than Chocolate"_, de VamperinaLuv. Au passage, je tenais à lui dire un grand merci pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire ! ^^

Alors, c'est tout aussi chou et niais que _"Chevalier en Armure Violette"_ mais bon, on aime ça pas vrai ? :D

Et comme d'habitude, je vous demanderai de me prévenir si vous voyez des phrases mal formulées, incohérentes ou encore incompréhensibles. Il en est de même pour les fautes d'orthographes, la syntaxe voire des mots que j'aurai malencontreusement laissé en anglais _( Si si ! Ça m'arrive -' )_. Par moment, je peux être VRAIMENT tête en l'air ! xD

Voilà ! En conclusion, je n'oublie pas de vous recommander mille fois la version originale, où les idées ainsi que les sentiments sont plus claires et mieux exprimés !

s/9536680/1/Better-than-chocolate

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

C'était un après-midi étouffant et la demeure Vocaloid était pratiquement vide. Les seuls gens présents n'étaient autres que Kaito et moi-même. J'étais tranquillement assis dans le salon et je lisais tout en dégustant de la glace. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud cet après-midi donc j'avais pris le risque de manger un peu de son dessert favoris. Il en mangeait des tonnes et des tonnes chaque jour, une journée sans n'allait pas le tuer. Si seulement j'avais su à quel point j'avais tort... Je ne remarquai pas le bleuté lorsqu'il arriva en fredonnant faiblement et se dirigea derechef vers le congélateur. Bien que j'eus constaté sa présence lorsqu'il se posta en face de moi, faisant un peu la moue.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Kaito ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?" Donc c'est pour ça qu'il faisait cette tête, je soupirai et dis avec regret :

"De la glace au chocolat, pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _'pourquoi'_ ?" C'était la mienne, et tu l'as volé !"

"Je n'ai rien volé du tout et, d'un côté, c'était dans notre congélateur. Tu n'es pas le seul à vivre ici."

"Je-Je sais mais c'était ma glace, je l'avais acheté pour moi. C'est ma préférée, bien qu'il y ait d'autres parfums là dedans.

"Il y en avait. Tu les as déjà mangé et tu en a gardé une dans le mini frigo de ta chambre." Je l'observai tandis que son visage me lançait un regard mauvais et qu'il serrait les poings. Il détourna les yeux avec une léger rougissement sur les joues. Qu'importe que ce fut d'embarras ou de colère, je ne savais pas dire, cela le rendait vraiment mignon.

"Ce n'est pas le problème..."

"Dans ce cas, quel est le problème, Kaito ?"

"C'était à moi et je la conservais !" Je soupirai une fois de plus et levai les yeux vers lui, cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Je fermai le livre qui n'avait pas bougé de mes genoux depuis tout ce temps. Notant mentalement l'endroit où je le posai.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"T'en acheter davantage, comme ça tu seras calmé et tu me laisseras tranquille."

"Je n'en veux pas, et tu n'aurais pas dû en manger d'abord."

"Kaito, tu me donnes la migraine." grognai-je tandis que je pinçai légèrement l'arrête de mon nez et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

"Et bien, c'est de ta faute."

"Quoi ?...Hmpf, c'est ce qu'un enfant dirait..."

"Je ne suis pas un enfant !" dit-il tout en tapant du pied et croisant les bras sur son torse. Je levai les yeux et lui souris narquoisement.

"Oh, c'est vrai... Parce qu'un grand garçon tape du pied et pique une crise pour un peu de glace. Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin, Kaito. La seule fois ou je touche à ta précieuse crème glacée, tu agis de façon aussi stupide... grandi un peu !"

Je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression blessée de son visage car sa frange formait une ombre au dessus de ses yeux. Mais je remarquais la façon dont ses épaules se fléchirent tandis que ses poings se détendaient lentement. Je regrettais déjà ce que j'avais dit. Tout les autres le regardaient déjà de haut et le traitaient comme un enfant à cause de sa naïveté et de son attitude facile à vivre. Il n'avait pas besoin que je le réprimande de la sorte, les filles le faisaient déjà assez bien. Même si Luka et Miku étaient un peu plus gentilles là-dessus que Meiko. Et je savais à quel point cela lui faisait mal et le barbait lorsqu'elles le traitaient d'idiot. Je m'approchai et plaçai gentiment ma main sur son épaule.

"Kaito, je suis-"

"Laisse moi tranquille !"

Il cria et repoussa ma main de son épaule tremblante. Je tiltai légèrement en entendant les sanglots étouffés dans sa voix. Un autre détail : Kaito était très sensible et se vexait facilement. Je le regardai tristement tandis qu'il dévalai les escaliers et claquai la porte de sa chambre. Je voulais le rejoindre et m'excuser mais il valait mieux le laisser seul un moment. J'ai donc attendu à peu près une heure, période durant laquelle les autres étaient revenus. Miku et Luka préparaient le dîner dans la cuisine, les jumeaux étaient scotchés devant la TV et Meiko en était à sa quatrième bouteille. J'estimais que c'était le bon moment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait l'air aussi triste devant les autres. Je me dirigeai jusqu'à sa chambre et toquai doucement. Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, j'entrouvris donc la porte, esquivant de justesse une peluche en forme de glace qu'on me lançait au visage.

"Sors, Gakupo !"

Je récupérai la peluche et entrai dans la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils et l'arracha de mes mains déployées.

"Kaito, je suis venu m'excuser."

"Pour quoi ? Pour avoir manger ma glace ou pour m'avoir traité d'idiot ?"

"Pour les deux, tu n'es pas stupide et je suis désolé d'avoir mangé ta glace sans même demander."

"C'est bon...Je suppose que je dois m'excuser aussi. Tu avais raison, je finis toujours toute la glace et je n'en laisse à personne.

Je souris chaleureusement et m'avançai davantage vers le lit afin de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je me penchai et murmurai doucement dans son oreille, observant le petit rougissement teintant ses joues.

"Donc, ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?"

"O-Oui. Et toi, tu me pardonnes ?"

"Bien sûr, mais je dois encore te le faire savoir"

"Q-Quoi ?...aaah Gakupo !"

Je l'installai sur le dos et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il haleta faiblement lorsque je taquinai ses lèvres avec ma langue, les entrouvrant lentement. Puis il gémit un peu lorsque je pressai ma tête pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. J'enfouis mes doigts dans ses mèches bleues et tirai gentiment dessus. Nos langues s'affrontèrent un peu plus longtemps mais nous nous séparâmes afin de récupérer un peu d'oxygène. Bien que je ne m'arrêtai pas et attaquai son cou avec des baisers. Je voyais jusqu'où il souhaiter aller. Mais nous nous écartèrent rapidement lorsque la voix de Meiko résonna dans toute la maison pour nous avertir que le dîner était prêt. Je soupirai et me levai à contre-cœur, laissant un haletant, rougissant, et tentant petit bleuté derrière moi.

"Et bien, nous allons devoir continuer plus tard."

Il ne répondit pas, il hocha seulement la tête alors que je m'avançai vers la porte. Je m'arrêtai juste en face de cette dernière et souris à Kaito par delà mon épaule. Il s'assit lentement et me fixa dans les yeux, les siens légèrement plissés.

"Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire..."

"Q-Quoi ?"

"Tu es bien plus délicieux que le chocolat."

Je rigolai calmement tandis que je me dirigeai vers les escaliers, laissant un Kaito rougissant et confus derrière. Lorsqu'il réalisa pourquoi j'avais dis ça, il fit la moue puis me suivit au rez-de-chaussée. Cette expression le rendait vraiment mignon.

**_Fin_**


End file.
